Long Live the King
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Minato discovers Fuuka raped lying in her room. Now Minato struggles with helping Fuuka get through this while planning his revenge on the attacker. Forwarn this is a very crakish fic. MinatoxFuuka Chapter 4 up soon
1. Chapter 1: Rape

Long live the King A Fanfic by Troy Hedding

Chapter 1: Rape

She was crying. Not a loud outrage cry, but a soft broken cry. No crying wasn't the right way to put it. It was more like a choking sob. Whatever it was, all that Minato Arisato could tell was that Fuuka Yamagishi was in pain. A lot of pain. She was laying in her bed. Her white Gekkoukan blouse was ripped open along with green bra. Her black skirt was lift up lying on her stomach. Her underwear was no where in sight. He couldn't see, but he was sure of it. She was probably bleeding down there. Her face was bruised and her left eye was red from all the crying. Her right eye was closed shut. There was dried blood on her lips and on her nose. It didn't take an expert to figure out what happen. Fuuka Yamagishi was raped.  
He was speechless. The love of his life was laying there beaten and broken and there wasn't a god damn thing he could do about it. He suspected something was wrong when she didn't meet him down in the lounge after school like they promised. He waited until eight at night. Yet she didn't show up. Finally at eight he asked Yukari if she saw Fuuka. Yukari had told him, she went home early today so she should be in her room. So he prepared a small snack. Crackers with jam she love that kind of stuff. Fuuka wasn't that choosy with drinks so he knew a nice glass of water would be fine. Hopefully at the worse case situation she would just be sick, but no Fuuka Yamagishi was raped.  
He found the dishes in his hands rattle. The noise startled her and her good eye went wide as she saw Minato Arisato the love of her life with a look of pure horror on her face. She balled herself up in a corner trying to get away from him. She didn't want to Minato to see her like this. She didn't want Minato to see her bruise and broken goods. What would Minato think of her now that she was 'ruin' goods? Would their dreams of marriages dissappear? Would he even want to talk to her again? Would he think she was disgusting, filthy piece of shit that she felt like right now?  
Minato tried to calm himself as he placed the snack and water down on the table. He took a step closer to her.  
"Stay away from me, Minato!" Fuuka shouted and he froze.  
"Please...stay away from me..."Fuuka pleaded barely able to speak through her tears.  
"But..." Minato protested.  
"I don't...want you...to see me...like this." Fuuka said and Minato didn't know what to say.  
She put her head down on her arms and started to shake and cry. Minato didn't know what to say really, what is there to say in a situation like this? Yet Minato found himself walking to her bed. He sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice until he place both his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him through her good eye. She was about to shatter if she was completely broken already.  
"Everything is going to be okay." He spoke softly and the one eye open began to water up.  
"Minato!" She shouted jumping at him latching on him. Her face in his chest. She was crying...no bawling. She was a flood gate of tears with an ocean behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. There was not much for him to do really. It must have been a eternity before he realized that he probably should contact the authorties right now. He pulled out his cell phone and opened it ready to push the dials.  
"What are you doing?" Fuuka asked as she heard him shuffling around.  
"Contacting the police." He said calmly already having the number dialed he just needed to press talk.  
"No! You can't do that!" She shouted at him and he froze at the sharp tone in her voice "Why not?" Minato asked looking at Fuuka. There eyes met. She was staring into him. He closed the phone.  
"I understand." He said as he pushed Fuuka to arms length and got off the bed.  
"Where're you going?" She asked her desperation clearly in her tone.  
"I can't have you half naked, you'll catch a cold." He said smiling at her before heading to her closet.  
She just stared at him as he grabbed and new bra, underwear, top and pj bottoms. He moved back to the bed where Fuuka was sitting staring at him. Her gaze never left him. He placed the clothes next to her and adverted his gaze. The notion of her being half naked finally hit him. He was blushing a soft hue from it. He felt a shuffle from behind him. She was getting dress. He sighed a sad sigh. Just what the hell was he going to do?  
"Minato, I want you to make me a promise." Fuuka demanded more then ask.  
"What?" He asked looking at her.  
"You wont tell anyone, okay?" She asked, no demanded.  
"I won't, I promise." He promised smiling at her noticing that he should get some ice to ease the swelling down.  
He stood up and started to walk to the door. A hand shot out at him grabbing his arm. He looked back to see Fuuka with a watery eye.  
"Don't leave me!" She shouted desperate and scared.  
"I need to get some ice and a rag to clean you up." Minato said though he made no move to break from her gasp though.  
She shook her head no.  
"Don't leave me..." She begged. He turned his head away from her, what the hell was he suppose to do?  
"If I don't get that swelling down, you might not be able to see out that eye again." He said at least that's what he thought would happen.  
She looked down, she didn't want to be left alone. "Why, don't you come with me?" He asked her smiling?  
"You'll protect me, right?" Fuuka asked and he nodded his head.  
"Okay..." She said standing up and immediately clinging to his right arm.  
They walked out of her room. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It was Ten. How long was she crying on him, anyways? He shook his head it really didn't matter anyways. They walked down the hall way and down the stairs to the second floor. He made a quick scan of the area. Nobody was awake or moving. They walked down to the first floor. She was clinging to him. Her body was right against his. Any other situation and he would have loved this, but he hated this. Fuuka was raped and there was not a god damn thing he could do about it ether.  
They finally made it to the kitchen and he was able to shrug off Fuuka for he could have the use of both arms. He grabbed a zip lock bag then from the freezer he grabbed some ice and put it in the bag. He grabbed a rag and bowl. He filled the bowl with warm water then set it on kitchen counter. She was staring at him the whole time. Never letting herself look away from him. He motion for her to come over. She obeyed. He grabbed the warm rag and ringed it out. He held her face gently in his left hand and gently dabbed around her mouth with the rag. She tried to fake a smile, but he pretended to think it was real. He rinsed out the rag in the bowl, then started to clean her nose. He put the rag back in the bowl and to her surprise he pulled her into a hug. She gladly took the hug. She cried into his chest and silently he cried too.  
******

The alarm sounded and he shot up. He picked up his phone and turned off the alarm. It was seven in the morning. He looked behind him to see Fuuka sleeping peacefully in his bed. She had begged him to take her back to his room. Honestly he didn't think he would be able to get sleep if he wasn't in the same room as him. He stood up and stretched. He moved to the sink in his room and turned it on. He started to brush his teeth and he wondered what to do next? He honestly had no idea what to do.  
"Minato?" He heard a soft voice behind him.  
"Yeah?" He asked taking the tooth brush out of his mouth.  
"Were not going to school, right?" She asked and he knew there was no way that she would let him go to school and she wasn't about to go school looking like that.  
"Of course not." He said spitting out the stuff in his mouth. He quickly rinsed out his mouth and he could feel her stare from behind him.  
"Umm, can you look the other way while I change?" He asked while sleeping in his dress clothes wasn't that bad, but going through two days in the same clothing was just too uncomfortable for him.  
"Why, you've seen me naked." Fuuka answered.  
"What does that have to do with it?" He asked confused.  
"It has everything to do with it!"She shouted at him. His eyes went wide for a second.  
"Okay, okay. Just keep your voice down." He said in defeat. He started to unbutton his shirt and he felt her eyes upon hm. Why would she want to see this? It didn't make any sense to him. He just didn't understand any of it. He hand his shirt off finally and it revealed his toned body. He moved to closet and got a new shirt. He was to nervous to take off his pants in front of her.  
"You hungry?" He asked and he could hear Fuuka's stomach growl.  
"No." she lied.  
"Not even for crackers and jam?" He joked smiling at her. She forced a smile on her face.  
"That would be lovely." Fuuka said staring at him with her good eye. Her other eye would heal, but it was still hurt for her to open it up.  
"Well I'll be right back, then." Minato said turning for the door.  
"Don't leave me!" Fuuka shouted at him.  
"I lock the door, okay?" He asked and she relucantly nodded her head. He opened the door.  
"I won't forgive you if your not back in five minutes." Fuuka said in a sharp tone. He sighed a sad sigh.

Double checking to see if the door was locked he made his way down to the kitchen. He moved to the cabinet where he stored his crackers. He heard sizzling behind him. As he grabbed a plastic plate from the cabinet . He took a stack of crackers out of the paper roll and put it on the plate.  
"Good morning, Minato-kun." He heard a confident voice behind him greet. He looked behind to see Akihiko cooking something in his stove.  
"Good morning, Akihiko-senpai." He greeted back. There was something weird in the air. He couldn't exactly pin point it. Akihiko was never this cheery unless he won a boxing match.  
"You win a match, senpai?" Minato asked grabbing the jam out of the fridge.  
"Yeah with a knock out." Akihiko said as he put some salt on his food.  
"Congratulations." Minato said grabbing a spoon out of the silver ware drawer.  
"I heard your dating, Fuuka." Akihiko said as Minato scooped some jam out of the jar.  
"Yeah, I am." Minato said putting the jam away and throwing the empty craker box away.  
"Thats cool." Akihiko said nonchantly as Minato walked out of the Kitchen.

Minato opened the door checking his watch and sighing a sigh of relief as he made it in time. He closed the door as he noticed that Fuuka was just sitting there was this dead look on her face. His smile faded from his face.  
"Your back..." She said smiling a real smile.  
"Mhm, and I brought your favorite." He said smiling back at her.  
"Thank you, Minato." She said as he sat down on the bed with her.  
He turn on the TV just to kill the silence. He sat the food down in front of them. Always liking to do small things for the girl of his dreams. He prepared a cracker with some jam on it and handed it too Fuuka. She ate it with a smile.  
"Do you love me?" Fuuka asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Minato said eating a craker himself.  
"You'll never leave me, right?" Fuuka asked "I would never dream of it." Minato said smiling at her.  
They ate crackers and jam together on his bed. The only thing making a sound was the TV. 


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

(Author's note: So here's chapter 2 It took me a bit to get this one rolling. I hope you enjoy)

Chapter 2: Revelations.  
He was reading. He was reading Tokyo Doesn't Love Me Anymore. It was interesting to say at the least. Any book would work right now. He need something to get his mind off the fact that last night his love Fuuka Yamagishi was raped and he was helpless to stop it. He turned the page and felt something lay against him. It was Fuuka her body was touching his. He blushed softly as she rested her head on his chest.  
"Is it good?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"Yeah." He said placing a book mark in the spot where he left off.  
"That's good..." She said and he wrapped an arm around her.  
"Your not going to leave me, right?" She asked and she squeezed onto him.  
And for the hundredth time today he answered no. He wasn't going to leave her. He loved her, he loved her with all his heart. He would do anything for her. He checked his watch and it was four o'clock in the afternoon. School was over for an hour. Everyone would be returning to the dorm soon.  
"Are you bored with me?" Fuuka asked and he shook his head no.  
"No, just wondering what the time was. That's all." He said smiling at her. He ran a hand through her green locks. Even though she was bruised, she was still the beautiful Fuuka Yamagishi that he loved.  
He closed his eyes as his right hand played with Fuuka's hair. She was running circles on his chest with a finger. He wonder what was she thinking. Was she thinking about last night? Was she thinking why he didn't save her? It suddenly hit him. There was plenty of times last night while he thought Fuuka was still on her way home that he though maybe he should go up and check her room. He swallowed hard, Fuuka was raped while he sitting in the lounge watching TV. He could have saved her, but he didn't. Was she raped, because his lack of actions? He hoped, no prayed that it wasn't because of that.  
He sat up disturbing Fuuka. She looked up at hm. She was raped here. She was raped here! One of SEES did it! One of his friends did it! But who? The first person in mind was Junpei, but he shook his head. Junpei was down stairs the whole time. Mitsuru was tutoring him on his math. He had failed one too many test and Mitsuru-senpai had finally had enough of it. That left Alkihiko, Shinjiro, and Ikutsuki. He shook his head. He couldn't remember what any of those three were doing.  
He heard a click and he shot up out of his bed startling poor Fuuka in the process. He stared at the door as Aegis walked in.  
"Lock picked in thirty seconds. My time has improved." Aegis said to herself.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Aegis?" Minato demanded startling Fuuka and Aegis both equally.  
"You wasn't at school today, Minato-kun and I feared that you may be sick." Aegis explained.  
"You could have knocked, instead of breaking in." Minato said hoping to end this conversation sooner then later.  
"I though you was asleep and I was afraid that if I knocked I would have woken you up." Aegis explained in her monotone voice.  
"I'm fine, you can leave now." Minato said.  
"Is that Fuuka-chan with you? She wasn't present at school ether today." Aegis moving her head to get a look at Fuuka.  
Minato moved in front of Aegis view for she couldn't get a look at her face.  
"Would you please let me get a look at her, Minato?" Aegis and Minato shook his head.  
"Why not?" Aegis asked.  
"Because I'm naked." Fuuka piped in behind Minato.  
"Naked?" Aegis asked.  
"Yeah, she's a shy person Aegis. Don't want other people, but me seeing her naked." Minato said flashing her a smile.  
"Oh." Aegis said as she begun to process the hints.  
"OH!" Aegis said as she finally put the pieces together.  
"Have you two been participating in sexual activities?" Aegis asked.  
"All day." Fuuka said as she latch onto Minato's back.  
"Well...Umm I'll be leaving now." Aegis said and she quickly left the room. Minato breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Nice plan, Fuuka." He said turning around to face her.  
"Let's just hope she didn't run off to tell Mitsuru." Minato said chuckling, but stop right away when he noticed that Fuuka wasn't laughing.  
"I'm sorry, Minato..." She said barely above a whisper.  
"Huh?" Minato asked confused. What did she have to apologize for? If anyone in the room should apologize it was Minato Arisato.  
"I'm so sorry, Minato!" She shouted bursting out into tears.  
Minato stood there frozen like a statue. What the hell was he suppose to do at a time like this?  
"Fuuka, you have nothing to be sorry for." He tried to explain , but she just shook her head.  
"I let myself, be taken by somebody else..." Fuuka said as she shook uncontrollably.  
"I'm ruin goods...Minato." Fuuka said through her crying.  
Minato was clueless...Minato knew people, he could read them and understand them. But he was clueless as what to say.  
"Did you hear what I said? I'm ruin goods Minato!" She said in his face. He did the only thing that he could think of. He pulled her off the bed and embraced her in a hug, She was stun, frozen in his arms. Her flood gate of tears were still pouring. That only made him hold onto her tighter. "I love you, Fuuka. More then anything in the world and nothing in this world or the next will ever change that." Minato whispered in her ear.  
She fell limp in his arms and the only thing holding her up was him. She was still crying and he wouldn't admit it, but silently he was crying too.

It was late maybe ten at night, but Yukari Takeba didn't care. She already knew that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. So still in her pj's she sat on the stairs with a good book to read. MItsuru was asleep and Aegis had said that Fuuku was quietly asleep in her room. So Yukari knew that she wouldn't be disturb. She opened her book and started to read from where she had left off.  
She heard footsteps. It was coming from below her. She peeked down through the side of the staircase. There was two people. One was a boy. It could ether be Minato or Junpei and there was Fuuka clinging onto the boy. Fuuka looked in her direction, though she didn't notice Yukari. Yukari saw the huge bruise on the side of her face. Yukari nearly let out a gasp.  
"Your right Minato, no one would be up at this hour." Fuuka said squeezing his arm.  
"Mhm, now you can eat something warm." Minato said.  
Yukari put a finger to her lips. How did Fuuka get that huge bruise on her face? Why was Fuuka clinging to Minato like she was scared? What the hell was going on here?  
******

She finish the broth from the ramen with a slurp before putting the bowl down on the night stand. She made a soft burp and Minato chuckled a bit. That earn him a punch in the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder pretending to be hurt. Her face went red and she puffed up her cheeks and punched him again. Minato put his bowl of ramen down next to hers in order to block her next punch. She smiled as her left fist cocked and launched. Minato easily caught it mid-swing and soon both there hands and fingers were locked together.  
"Your pretty good." Fuuka said smiling at him.  
"Your not bad, yourself." Minato said and Fuuka was staring at their hands locked together.  
"One day, I'll beat you." Fuuka said with a confident grin on her face.  
"Maybe you should get Akihiko to train you before that." Minato said and a look of pure horror appeared on her face.  
The smile faded from her face. She let go of his hands and hers fell limp at her side. She looked down and she seemed distant, far away.  
"Fuuka?" Minato dared to asked and she looked up at him dead.  
"Fuuka? Fuuka?" He asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She was distant, far away. She looked dead.  
His eyes began to water up as he shook her again, calling her name. Finally she snapped back to reality and dived into Minato's chest crying. He held her too, crying himself. She was broken, he knew it and he wasn't so sure if he could fix her.  
She cried for at least thirty minutes, but soon fell asleep. She looked peaceful, beautiful lying on his bed curled up in a ball. Then he smelt it. Ramen, his room would smell like Ramen forever if he didn't take care of the dishes. Though Ramen didn't smell all too, bad he didn't want his clothes smelling like it though. Feeling like a ninja Minato sneaked off his bed making sure not to disturb Fuuka. He opened the door to take and took a look at Fuuka. He walked out closing the door and locking it. She would be upset if he left her, but would never forgive him if he left the door unlocked.  
He sighed as he made his way down the hallway. He made it too the stairs and grumbled at himself. What did he say to make her snap like that?  
******

Yukari heard the footsteps and she saw Minato walked down the stairs by himself. She closed her book and decided to follow him down. She found him in the kitchen washing a couple of dishes.  
"Good evening, Minato-kun" She greeted running a hand through her brown hair.  
He was startled at first, but he calm down. He must have been in deep thought.  
"Hello, Yukari-chan." He greeted noncantly.  
"So you and Fuuka dating?" Yukari asked trying not to sound jealous, but she couldn't help it. She was infatuated with him.  
"Yeah, what of it?" He asked with a sharp tone.  
"I saw you guys together, tonight." Yukari said and Minato finally looked at her. He was annoyed. He was acting so unlike himself.  
"So?" He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
"What was you guys doing today?" She asked and he paused with the glass bowl in his hands. He seemed to be thinking of an answer.  
"We were fucking." Minato said and Yukari gasped at his bold answer.  
"You must of been pretty rough on her. With that bruise on her face." Yukari said disgusted and he gripped the bowl all the tighter.  
"Look Minato, Fuuka's a nice girl, you should be more gentle with your kinky stuff." Yukari said smiling closing her eyes.  
"Gosh and I didn't know you were such a freak to be doing that kind of stuff with Fuuka." Yukari said to insult him, she was hurt. In truth she wished that he would do any of that kind of stuff with her.  
There was a loud crashed behind her and she openned her eyes. Minato was looking in her direction with his arm out streched in front of him. She looked behind and the bowl that was in hands was on the ground in pieces. She looked at his face, it was full of anger. He was mad. When has he ever been mad before? She couldn't recall a time when she saw him mad before. He sighed before he turned to walk off. She was left frozen in the kitchen.  
******

He wasn't mad at Yukari. He was mad at himself. He was mad at that bastard who raped Fuuka. He needed answer's. He needed something to punch. No he had to calm himself. Fuuka needed someone who was in control of himself. Fuuka need the hero in Minato Arisato that always pulled the team through thick and thin. He paused in front of his door and realized that this dorm had cameras. It had freakin camera's in all the room. He Berated himself for not thinking of it earlier. He ran to the fourth floor. His training in Tartarus payed out. He had ran those two flight of stairs like it was nothing. He wasn't even breathing heavily as he openned the door to the meeting room.  
He moved to the console on the left side of the room. He turned it on. It buzzed and came on. There were buttons for screens that had a room number above the screen. He needed 304 Fuuka's room. He turned on the screen, it showed the room how they left it last night. There was a dial in front of the screen. There was two arrows near the dial. One pointing right with the letters FWD and one pointing left with the letters RWD. He turned the dial left and the screen rewinded. Minutes passed and passed before anything showed. Finally Minato and Fuuka showed up on the screen. Then after a minute it was just Fuuka lying on the bed. The time he arrived it was eight. Then suddently at six he saw Akihiko in the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes. On the screen was Akihiko getting dressed after having his way with Fuuka. He let go of the dial.  
"Better then your precious, Minato?" Akihiko asked the crying Fuuka. He laughed in sinister glee.  
"Oh wait, you were a virgin, right?" Akihiko teased grabbing her chin to make her look at him.  
"What will Minato think of you now? With you being such a dirty whore." He said with a wicked smile on his face.  
"He'll probably run off too Yukari now that the truth of you has come out." Akihiko said and Fuuka tried to shake her against the whole situation, but his hand held her firm "So think about this. Your ruin goods, no standing Japenese man would marry a women who was ruin goods." Akihiko sneared in her ear.  
Then he kissed her roughly on the lips. She tried to fight against it, but she hadn't the strength too. He slapped her before turning to leave.  
Minato fell back from the screen. He wanted to puke, he wanted to scream in denial. Akihiko-senpai, a team member and a friend had raped his precious Fuuka Yamagishi. He couldn't believe it. Why in the world would Akihiko rape Fuuka? Minato thought Akihiko had a stronger moral value than that. But he was wrong, whatever the reason was Fuuka was still raped. There was nothing Minato Arisato could do about that. Then something poped in his head. Akihiko was oddly cheerful this morning. He had raped Fuuka and he was celabrating in his head. Minato clenched his fist in raged, pure raged. That bastard, that bastard Akihiko had to pay, but if he contacted the authroties he would break his promise to Fuuka. What was he suppose to do? He closed his eyes and the world around him turnned to the dark hour.  
He openned his eyes and realized what he had to do. Akihiko Sanada had to die.

(Author's note: Well Duh Duh Duh Duh Duh! Akihiko raped Fuuka! Alright who guessed it was him? I really didn't make it that hard. I bet a lot of you thought it was the chairman. I think he fits really. Anywho I showed a more of Fuuka's fear of Minato abandoning her. I don't think she acts fully like a rape victim, but I blame that on Minato's constant pampering. Also wasn't the scene with Aegis cute? Also the scene with Yukari was Minato letting out his fustration.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Senseless Rage

(Author's note: Sorry about the wait. Work makes me too tired to write some times. Well here's chapter 3)

Chapter 3: Senseless rage

He walked into his dark room. Fuuka was asleep. Still looking as peaceful in her sleep as when he left her to wash the dishes from their dinner. Minato sighed and rubbed a hand down his weary face. Akihiko raped Fuuka. Akihiko destroyed Fuuka. Would Fuuka ever be the girl she was before all this? Or would she be the girl that couldn't even function without Minato being there. If it was any other situation, then he would have been flatter, but it was a worst case scenario. The only one to be blamed for this was Akihiko Sanada. Akihiko had to die. He had to pay. He had too suffer and Minato would make sure that his death would be painful, very painful.  
Yet how was he going to kill, Akihiko? He couldn't just break into his room and kill him there. No that wouldn't satisfy the need of vengence swelling inside Minato. It couldn't be any time that the rest of the dorm would be up. It couldn't be inside the dorm ether. Someone might catch him in the act. That wouldn't be a good thing. He sighed and shook his head he was too tired to think about it anymore. He shed off his dress coat and slid into his bed. Fuuka chest moved as she breathed peacefully. Though her face as bruised she looked beautiful. So beautiful Minato found himself blushing with her so close. He sighed as he stared at Fuuka. What would the future be like for them? They had dreams. Dreams of getting married. Dreams of having kids, growing old together. Would it all end because of this? He shook his head. No it wouldn't it end at least not from him. He would never leave Fuuka. He loved her just too much. He softly draped an arm over her and kissed her forehead softly. Those dreams would come true. No matter what, but first Akihiko Sanada had to die.

He awoke to someone softly nudging him He blinked a couple of times and saw Fuuka staring at him. She had a small smile on her face as he yawned softly. She looked beautiful and her right eye was opening though it was still a dark color. Those green eyes where staring into his. He hoped they could stay like this the whole morning. This was peaceful. This was great. This was beautiful.  
"Umm, Minato?" Fuuka asked just barely above a whisper.  
"Yeah?" He answered in his soft tone.  
"Do you plan to hold me all morning?" Fuuka asking her face turning a soft morning.  
"If you allow me too." Minato said smiling.  
"I have to pee." Fuuka said killing the atmosphere.  
"Oh, okay." Minato said moving is arm off her and sitting up on the bed.  
She shuffled on the bed and sat up next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and smiled. He knew what she wanted.  
"Yeah I'll go with you." Minato said standing up and stretching a bit.  
"Thank you , Minato." Fuuka said standing up.  
She clinge to Minato's right arm again. Minato would have loved this, but it was just a constant reminder of the fact that Fuuka was raped. Fuuka was changed. She would never be herself. Even if he killed Akihiko, it wouldn't change the fact that she was till raped. So what was the point of even killing Akihiko then? He sighed as he checked his watch. It was ten in the morning. He sighed as he opened the door to leave with Fuuka on his right arm. One word popped up in his mind reminding him why Akihiko had to die. Justice.

They stood outside the door to the girls bathroom.  
"Maybe you should take a shower too." Minato said as he opened the door. A cold, dark bathroom appeared before them. He switch on the light and the cold, dark bathroom turned into a dull white cold bathroom. "You want to see me naked?" Fuuka asked coyly.  
"No, just thought you might feel dirty." Minato answered.  
"I see." Fuuka said looking down.  
"All my showering stuff is up in my room." Fuuka said looking away.  
"We can go and get it, if you want." Minato said flashing her a smile.  
"Will you?" Fuuka asked and Minato his head.  
"I'm going to lock the door behind you." Fuuka said as Minato shrugged her off his arm.  
"You know, where it's all at right?" Fuuka asked and Minato shook his head helplessly.  
"Don't worry, I'll figure it all out." Minato reassured her.  
"You just want an excuses to look at my underwear." Fuuka said coyly.  
"What?" Minato said puzzled.  
"Why look there when you can look here." Fuuka said blushing softly as she played with edge of her skirt.  
"I don't want to look at your underwear." Minato said annoyed at this game.  
"Oh." She said looking away from him.  
"Hurry back." Fuuka said as a goodbye.  
"Yeah." Minato said shaking his head.  
******

His and shook on the door knob. He couldn't get his hand to turn the handle and open the door. This is where it happen. This was where Fuuka was raped. This was where Fuuka's innocence was stolen away from her. By that monster Akihiko Sanada while he sat in the lounge watching TV. His free hand clenched in rage along with his teeth. There was a dormant volcanic range dwelling in his stomach and it wanted to erupt and destroy everything in its path. He slammed the door opened. His shoulders heaving in rage and he found his breaths had to come by. He hated this room. It's walls watched silently as Fuuka was raped. This room ignored her silent pleas for help. He sighed a sad sigh. His anger finally fading. There was no use in being angry at a room. He sighed again as he moved to the closet. Picking another outfit for Fuuka he moved to a shelf. He grabbed Fuuka's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. How the hell was he suppose to carry all this? He did a quick span around the room to find a solution to his problem. Sticking out from under her bed was a handle to a plastic grocery bag.  
Sitting the stuff down on the table neatly he reached under the bed to grab the bag. It had some stuff in it. He found a magazine folded outward to save the spot that Fuuka was obliviously stopped at reading. He found a couple of more girl magazine's in the bag and would have not had a second thought about it if he didn't find the box of condoms in the bag. His eyes went wide at it. He shook his head. Fuuka wasn't that type of girl to get this. But it was here in her room. He grabbed the folded magazine. What was Fuuka up too here.  
At the top of the page was the title of the article. "Five ways to get your dream guy to make the next move in the relationship." Minato laughed helplessly throwing the magazine aside. So Fuuka wanted them to take the next step in the relationship. So she brought condoms to make sure everything was safe. He was laughing at the absurdity of it all. Until it hit him. Did Akihiko used protection? Oh god, did Akihiko use protection? Would Fuuka be pregnant? The anger returned. His fist clenched in helpless rage. This wasn't how was suppose to go. He was planning to marry Fuuka and they would have kids and be the family that he never had. Yet this...Akihiko came in the picture and had to tear everything to pieces.  
How much more would Fuuka break if she found out that she was pregnant with Akihiko's baby? What would they do? What could he do? What was he suppose to do? He just wanted to scream. He just wanted to cry, but over riding those two was the desire to kill Akihiko. Justice. Sweet and beautiful Justice.

He came down stairs with the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash along with her under garments in the bag. The outfit that he picked out for her was draped over an arm. Standing in front of the door was Yukari Takeba. She was tapping her foot impenitently obliviously, Fuuka wasn't letting her in.  
"Oh, there you are Minato." Yukari said furious.  
"So, your not in there." Yukari said and she seem relieved.  
"You should go away, Yukari." Minato said and Yukari didn't hide her shock.  
"I have to use the bathroom." Yukari said defiant.  
"Use the boys bathroom." Minato said.  
"No." "Yes."  
"If I want to use the girl's bathroom, then I will!" Yukari shouted.  
"Not right now." Minato said calmly.  
"Why, you going to fuck her?" Yukari asked her jealousy in clear sight.  
"You gonna do it rough? Maybe slap her a couple of times while your slamming it in her." Yukari said her jealousy taking over.  
"I bet she likes it rough. I bet that stupid whore likes it when people dominate her." Yukari said crossing her arms and acting like she was better then them.  
She smiled at his silence and looked away in victory. He dropped the things in his hands and before he knew it Yukari was on the ground staring up at him in disbelief. His right ached. He looked at it and then her face. Her nose was bleeding. He sighed and shook his head.  
******

She smiled at his silence and looked away in her defeat. Why did she have to say those things? It hurt knowing that Minato was sleeping with Fuuka, but she knew that Fuuka was her friend and she should be happy for them. Yet Yukari was in love with Minato. They were perfect for each other, but Minato would never realize that it. Then there was sudden pain as Minato's right fist crossed her nose. The hit caught her off guard and she fell back. She couldn't believe it. Minato had just hit her. He was standing at her feet his fist clenched in rage. She had never seen anyone so angry before. She could tell that he wanted to hit her again. She didn't care if he did. He could hit her, fuck her, whatever he wanted he could do to her. As long as it was him and him alone. Suddenly the rage was gone and he looked at her with disbelief. Then he looked away disappointed. He gather the things on the ground then knocked on the door.  
"Fuuka, its me. Let me in." He said and the door opened and he walked in.  
She watched the door close. She sat up against the wall and wiped the warm blood from her nose from her sleeve. The punch hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the hole in her heart.

He handed her the bag of things. She smiled as she pulled out her shampoo bottle opening the lid to smell it. He hung her clothing up on a stall door.  
"It won't take long." Fuuka said.  
"Take your time." He said smiling at her.  
She smiled back at him.  
"Want to watch me undress?" Fuuka asked and he shook his head no and looked down.  
"I understand." She said and she moved off to the showers..  
He sat on the edge of the sink listening to the shower run. He had to kill Akihiko, but he still didn't know how. It hit him suddenly. No one goes to the roof of the dorm. What if he could get him up there to meet him alone? It was perfect, get Akihiko up there during the dark hour. Up on the roof he would kill him. But how would he get him up to the roof. If Akihiko knew that it was him up there, then he might know something was up. Since all Minato was Fuuka's boyfriend and that was known to Akihiko. Who would Akihiko trust enough to come up there alone. Shinji. He smiled it was all coming together. He heard soft footsteps to his left.  
"Done al..." He trailed away as he noticed that Fuuka was naked.  
She had pale skin. She was small and thin, but beautiful. Her body was petite, but he wasn't focused on that. Instead he was wondering why in the world she was naked.  
"Do you like it?" Fuuka asked with a coy grin.  
"Ummm..." Minato was speechless his face complete red.  
"Speechless? Don't you'll be screaming my name soon." Fuuka said and Minato caught the hint.  
"Whoa...I don't know about this." Minato said. She was raped no more then a day ago. Why the hell would she want to have sex with him? It just didn't make sense to poor Minato.  
"What? What's wrong with me?" Fuuka demanded, Minato wasn't sure how he should answer this.  
"Am I ugly?" "No."  
"Then what's the problem!" Fuuka demanded.  
"I don't know." Said Minato the clueless.  
"Don't want to fuck a whore?" Fuuka accuesed.  
"What?" Minato said at the absuridty of it.  
"Am I too sluty for you! Don't want anything to do with a dirty whore? Am I too fucken used for you?" Fuuka shouted opening her flood gate of tears again.  
"Your not a whore." Minato said though Fuuka wasn't hearing it.  
"Then fuck me." Fuuka demanded.  
"No." Minato said shaking his head against it all.  
"Come on, Minato fuck your whore. Come what are you waiting for?" Fuuka said and Minato found himself backing up.  
"This is your chance Minato, Fuck me...Fuck me!" Fuuka shouted through her flood of tears.  
"Or is it you don't want dirty seconds?"" Fuuka asked.  
"Can't handle the idea of your girlfriend being fucked by another guy? It wasn't a big deal for you, really since you just let him fuck me." Fuuka remarked.  
"What was you doing, huh? Minato what was you doing when I was getting my brains fucked out me?" Fuuka asked. She was no longer crying. She had that dead look in her eye.  
He didn't want to answer that question.  
"I hate you..." Fuuka said her voice going quiet.  
"What?" Minato asked shaking his head against it all.  
"I hate you, Minato." Fuuka said and it went silent.  
"You let me get rape!" Fuuka shouted at him.  
"I know!" Minato shouted his rage taking over him.  
"Yeah I know that I was sitting down stairs doing nothing while that bastard pounded you over and over again!" Minato shouted as his own flood gate broke open.  
"What the fuck do you want me to say?" Minato said as he fell to his knees.  
"That you love me." She said barely above a whipser "I do, I love you so much." He confessed trying to stop crying.  
"You won't leave me, right?" She asked and he looked up at her.  
"Never." He said and she leaped at him. She cried in his shoulder.  
******

It all made sense to her. Why Minato snapped at her twice. Minato wasn't rough with her. She was raped. Minato was trying to play the hero and help her out. Thats why she loved Minato. He was always so caring. Unlike her. She was glad that she got raped. Yukari smiled at that fact. Minato was her's and only hers.

(Author's Note: Originally I had this to be the final chapter, but realize it wouldn't fit good enough. I like the theme of this chapter. Minato's frustration of everything seeps through a bit. Though the last scene with Fuuka may seem a bit of odd it just shows the storm of emotions that is stuck inside her. Also yes Yukari is in love with Minato. I guess you can add her to the antagonist list. But not like Akihiko.) 


	4. Chapter 4: Long live the King

(Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 4: Long live the King

She was still clinging to him. They were in his room and yet she was still clinging to his arm. At least she wasn't naked anymore. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing Fuuka naked. It wasn't the right time or the right thing to do right now. Fuuka needed his support, she needed someone to rely on and that person would have to be Minato. It was the best he could do. He failed to save her from being raped. Though supporting her wasn't the only thing he could do. He could kill Akihiko for her. Get that sweet justice for her that she deserved. One side of him would be her never ending support and the other side would be her sword of vengeance. It was all he could do for the love of his life. He looked down at Fuuka who was resting her head on his shoulder. She was beautiful. Her green locks hanged on her head like a crown of glory. He ran a hand through her hair and she looked up at him. She had that dead look on her face, but yet she still had that beauty to him. Minato gave her a sad smile. She hugged him burying her face in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her hugging her back.  
"You love me, right?" Fuuka asked.  
"Yes, I love you with everything I have." MInato whispered in her ear.  
"You'll never leave me, right?" She asked and Fuuka squeezed him.  
"I would never dream of it." He said running a hand through the back of her hair.  
"Were going to get married, right?" Fuuka asked taking her head off his chest too look up in his eyes.  
"You want to marry me?" Minato joke chuckling a bit.  
"Yeah..." Fuuka said looking away.  
"Soon as we graduate then." Minato said and Fuuka looked back at his face. He smiled and she squeezed him.  
"But we better catch up on our homework, if we want to graduate." Minato joked breaking the embrace off.  
She stared at him. He smiled back.  
"I'll go get your school bag, we could study together." Minato said and she nodded her head.  
"I'll lock the door." Minato said as he got up to leave.  
"I'll be waiting." Fuuka said and he left.  
******

He walked down the hall quietly and to his surprise Yukari was standing at the end of the hallway leaning against the wall. She noticed his presence and smiled at him. Her nose looked a bit swollen, but she would be fine. He didn't like the fact that he hit her. She didn't deserve his wrath, but another person did.  
"Hello, Minato-kun." Yukari greeted waving at him.  
"Hello, Yukari-chan." He said pausing in front of her.  
"I'm sorry that I hit you." Minato apologize and Yukari fumbled with her words.  
"Want to make it up too me?" Yukari asked and Minato nodded his head.  
"Then kiss me." Yukari said and Minato was thrown back a step.  
"What?" Minato asked shocked.  
"As an apology I want you to kiss me." Yukari said blushing softly.  
"I can't do that." Minato said looking down.  
"Why?" Yukari asked curious.  
"I'm dating Fuuka, I won't cheat on her." Minato said turning to leave.  
"I'm sorry for eariler though, I'm truly am." Minato said looking down.  
"It's okay I forgive you." Yukari said smiling at him. He gave a pathetic smile back. Everything was just going to hell this week.  
******

"Well talk to you later." Minato said as he waved goodbye to Yukari.  
She wasn't about to let him leave. She needed him, she wanted him. She was going to get him.  
"Arn't you going to buy my silence?" Yukari asked feeling sly.  
"Silence?" Minato asked confused.  
"Yeah, my silence" Yukari answered with confident grin on her face.  
"What are you talking about?" Minato asked still confused.  
"So, Fuuka was raped and you've been keeping it a secret." Yukari answered with a sly grin on her face.  
"I don't have an idea what your talking about." Minato said trying to play it off.  
"What if I told Mitsuru? Would Fuuka think that you betrayed her?" Yukari asked taking a stepping closer to Minato.  
"What are you talking about?" Minato asked shaking his head turning away.  
"I over heard you guys arguing in the shower. Give me a kiss and I'll keep it to myself." Yukari answered quickly checking her breath.  
He turned around his hands clinch in senseless rage. She took a step back against the wall. His left hand was above her head and she felt small near his prescience. She was blushing a deep red as his lips drew closer. Then suddenly they were there. HIs lips touching hers. She took her chance, she never kissed a guy before, but she let her instincts take over. She let her tongue slipped into his mouth. He tasted good, she was in eternal bliss. Then it was over. He broke the kiss and walked off without even looking back. She touched her lips. Minato had kissed her! Her Minato had kissed her! She slid down to floor in a blushing euphoria.  
******

He felt like shit. He had just cheated on Fuuka. He kissed that bitch Yukari. Though he tried to tell himself over and over that he was doing it to protect Fuuka, yet it still rung wrong in his heart. He had kissed Yukari. He shook his head against it all. He was in Fuuka's room. He had to get her school bag for they can study together. Then it hit him. The perfect idea to get Akihiko on the roof. Pretend he was Shinji and write a letter to Akihiko saying that he wanted to meet him on the roof. He found one of Fuuka's notebook and pencil. Ripping a sheet of paper out of the notebook and grabbing a pencil from Fuuka's desk he begun to pen the letter. When he finished the letter he folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. He grabbed Fuuka's school bag and headed back to his room.  
It was three in the afternoon. Just seven more hours and he would slip the letter under Akihiko's door. Then when the dark hour came and on the roof, Akihiko would die. He would suffer and he would pay for rapping Fuuka. He had too, there was no getting around it. He unlocked his door and walked in. Fuuka was sitting on the edge of his bed staring out the window. She noticed that he was in the room and smiled.  
"Welcome back." Fuuka said and he smiled at her.  
"Thank you." Minato said and he walked over to his bed.  
"Ready?" Fuuka asked and he nodded his head.  
******

It was ten. He used the excuses that he had to go to the bathroom to leave Fuuka in his room. She wasn't all too happy about, but he left no room for argument. Akihiko's room was just two doors down. He bent down and took a look around. No one was around. He took the letter out of his pocket and slid it underneath the door. He knocked once and then turned and left. He quickly made his way back to his room. He shut his door as quietly as he could. Hopefully Akihiko would get the letter and he could kill him tonight. If not tonight then the next day.  
Fuuka was laying in his bed watching some late night talk show. She giggled a bit as the host made a joke about the economy. He opened his closet door and grabbed his long sword out of it. He moved to his desk where he kept the stone. It was a stone design to sharpen swords. Mitsuru had given it too him. He pulled his long sword out of it's sheath and its edge gleam in the TV light. He ran the edge of the sword against making soft screeching sound. Fuuka looked over at him with curious expression.  
"What are you doing?" Fuuka asked generally curious.  
"Just doing a chore, sharpening my sword." Minato said smiling at him.  
"Hurry up I'm getting sleepily and I don't want to fall asleep alone." Fuuka said yawning just a tiny bit.  
"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." Minato said focusing his attention back on the sword.  
The edge had to be perfect. It had to perfect. He had to kill Akihiko. Justice. Sweet beautiful Justice was ringing in his ears. ******  
It was eleven forty five. Fifth teen minutes until the dark hour. He felt like a ninja as he snuck out of the bed. He was standing up, strapping the sheath to his sword on around his waist. He strapped on his Envoker too. He might need it. Just in case. He didn't want to use his Persona's, but if he had too. Then he would. He looked back at Fuuka her chest breathing peacefully. It only strengthen his determination. The monster who raped his precious Fuuka was about to pay. There was a wicked smile on his face as he opened the door. He walked out shutting the door and locking it.  
He made his way up stairs. His hand was calmly resting on his long sword. He was nearing the roof. This was it. This was it. He would finally deliver the justice that was so rightly hers. He smiled as opened the door to the roof. A warm summer breezed greeted him, though summer was almost over. He walked onto the roof and and looking out at the city was Akihiko. Then it happen the sky turned green and the dark hour appeared. Akihiko heard the footsteps behind him and turned around.  
"I knew it would be you." Akihiko greeted and he had this unnerving smile on his face.  
"Good, then you know why I'm here." Minato said smiling his own dark smile.  
"Have you come for revenge?" Akihiko mocked.  
"Have you come to punished the man that made Fuuka squeal?" Akihiko continued to mock.  
"She was good...so good, Minato-san. You should have seen the look on her face when I stuck it in her." Akihiko said breaking out in crazed laughter.  
"Teach that bitch to ever tease me again!" Akihiko shouted.  
"Fuck you!" Minato shouted at him.  
There was pure undefined rage in him as he pulled out his long sword.  
"Fuck you! You stupid bitch! Do you know what you did you monster? You destroyed her!" He screamed, shaking from it all.  
"Yes, I know. I taught that whore a lesson she'll never forget." Akihiko said calmly as he pulled out his Envoker.  
"Let me return the favor." Minato said as he rushed forward.  
Akihiko jumped back putting the Envoker to his head and pulling the trigger. Above him Polydeuces appeared and a bolt of Zionga fell from the sky. Minato side stepped it with ease and launched a stab at Akihiko's stomach. Akihiko was already on the move using his quick feet to stay out of the Minato's reach. All the while he was working his Envoker to his head. Minato came in with a sudden low stab, but mid swing retracted and launched an upward left to right slash. Akihiko was barely able to jumped back from the slash. Minato grabbed the hilt of his sword and dived in with the point leading. Akihiko spun out of the way his left elbow crashing into Minato's right shoulder.  
Minato winced in pain as Akihiko's left jab hit Minato's right kidney. Minato swung widly at Akihiko's head to try and force him back, but Akihiko just ducked under it. He launched a jab into Minato's stomach knocking the breath out of him. He swtiched Envoker hands and launched a devastating upper cut on Minato's chin. Minato fell back and Akihiko summed his Persona striking Minato with Zionga. Minato rose blood coming from his mouth. Pure rage in his eyes he charged. He launched a quick horizontel left to right slash that put Akihiko back on his heels. He then used two quick low to keep Akihiko dodging left and right, but he was too close for Akihiko. Akihiko used a deaf block to keep Minato's sword arm out wide. His left fist slammed into Minato's stomach once, then again and again. Dazed Minato stumbled back, but Akihiko pressed on with a right jab across his face. He followed with a left that was accompanied by a right. The he cocked his right fist and launched an uppercut on Minato's chin. Minato fell back dazed he lost his sword. Akihiko charged and launched a devastating Right hook that had Minato sliding on the roof.  
"Your so pathetic Minato." Akihiko said chucking at Minato sprawled out on the roof.  
"Did you really think you could kill me." Akihiko said laughing hysterically.  
"Maybe when I'm done wth you. I visit Fuuka again. She's in your room right?" Akihiko shouted continuing to laugh.  
The mention of Fuuka made something in Minato snapped. He pulled himself to his feet. He pulled out his Envoker and found his breathing heavy.  
"You got some fight left in you?" Akihiko asked cracking his fingers.  
He put the Envoker to his head and pulled the trigger.  
"Scathach!" He shouted as a blue light surronded him.  
The black caped women above him held her up hand as if to shew Akihiko away. A large chunk of ice hit Akihiko throwing him back. Trying to catch his breath Minato pulled the trigger and Scathach appeared again to hit Akihiko with another Bufudyne attack. Minato dropped his Envoker and ran over Akihiko who was struggling to get up. Minato kicked him in the head. That knocked all the sense out of Akihiko. Akihiko rolled on his back dazed. Minato kneeled over his body and punched his face. He did it again and again untill Akihiko's face was just a bloody mess. Then he gripped Akihiko's neck and squeezed and squeezed he held it for over five minutes. Akihiko was dead. Justice. Sweet Justice had came.  
He rose and kicked Akihiko's body once more. He collected his sword and Envoker. Spitting on Akihiko's dead body he left.

He opened the door to his room when it hit him. He had finally done it. He had killed Akihiko. Akihiko was finally dead. He served the justice that Fuuka right deserved. The dark hour faded and he moved to the sink. In the dark he could still see his bloody face. Then he looked to his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Akihiko's blood. He was horrified. What the fuck did he just do? He turned on the sink and started to scrub. Most of it was drieds so it was being stubburn.  
A light flicked on behind him as Fuuka stired in his bed.  
"What are you doing, Minato?" Fuuka asked and it startled him a bit.  
"Nothing." Minato said trying to scrub off the stubbern blood.  
Fuuka could see his face in the mirror. His expression was over horror and his face was bruised and a bit bloody. She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug. It surprised him and he looked up from his hands to her face in the mirror.  
"I love you, Minato." She said squeezing onto him.  
"I'm never going to leave you, Minato." She said crying into his back.  
He turned around and embraced her in a hug.

Fin

(Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. I sure did. I really like the ending, because through the whole story Fuuka never says that she loves Minato and I thought it was fitting way to end it. Yes I know there are a lot of cliff hangers in this chapter thats because I plan on writing a sequel called The Priestess's Fool. Review please.")


End file.
